toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story ToonTasks/Minnie's Melodyland
This article lists the various Story ToonTasks in Minnie's Melodyland. Story ToonTask 1 Starting Gag Training for Trap or Toon-Up/Sound Visit J. S. Bark at the Concert Circle, Minnie's Melodyland Playground * J. S. Bark: Fancy you dropping by Minnie's Melodyland, (player name)! Name's J. S. Bark! I'm one of the three "mayors" running this here playground, believe it or not! Over there is my good pal Parkel Bell - the pig with the trombone and the top hat - and that's Pavel Rotty - the deer with the fancy dress tuxedo! (whispers) Oh, don't mind the dress code. We usually aren't this formal around here, heh heh. * I've heard of your skills from my old friend Coach Z. We really could use your help around here, the Cogs are getting a little crazier than usual. We're talking really tall Cog Buildings and really scary, high-levelled Cogs walking the street these days. Kinda ruins the musical mood, doesn't it? * Tell you what, I'm feeling generous. In exchange for helping me and my buddies in town to get rid of the Cogs, how about I get some friends to teach you a new Gag track? Sounds neat? ** (Task) Let's start you off slow. I'd like your help with taking out some lower-levelled Cogs. How about ... 8 Double Talkers/Tightwads/Name Droppers/Voodoo Programmers in Minnie's Melodyland? * Knew I could count on you! Job well done, (player name)! Well, I've just got more news that we have a large increase in mid-tier Cogs in the vicinity. Could use your help in thinning them out. ** (Task) Defeat 5 Ambulance Chasers/Bean Counters/Glad Handers/Keyboard Cowboys around this here playground. They shouldn't be too hard to find; they're everywhere. * Now that is serious skill. Kudos to ya, kid. One last thing to do. ** (Task) Let's get rid of the strong ones. That should send them a message for sure. Defeat one, yes, just one Spin Doctor/Money Bags/Two-Face/Software Simian in Minnie's Melodyland. * Alright, great news, (player name)! The Cogs seem to be retreating for now, and we've got you to thank for that! Great work back there! * As I've promised, I'll start you out on the usual Gag choices. We've got something real special just for you here: ** These are Trap '''gags. It's a pretty neat way to destroy Cogs, and they deal pretty substantial damage. Just place them on the floor, hope the Cog gets in the way, and boom. It's a lot easier to get them to walk over a Trap when you use Lure. ** (If player has no Toon-Up Gags) This is '''Toon-Up. If your friend is in need of a Laff Boost, simply use one of these to heal them back up! Great way to support them, and greater way to make friends! ** (If player has no Sound Gags) And this is Sound. Damages all Cogs in a radius of you at once. Not great on its own, but especially strong if you have other Toons using Sound at the same time! ** (Task) It's your choice, (player name); just select from either Trap, or Toon-Up/Sound. * Fantastic choice! Well then, I'd best ring up an old friend of mine. You're now ready to train for Trap/ Toon-Up/ Sound 'Gags, and I've found you a good trainer just for that. * Head over and find my old friend Mel Function (Trap) / Dr. Lee Gature (Toon-Up) / Moe Zart (Sound). In the meantime, stick around and enjoy the music, we're always here for ya. Be safe, (player name)! ** ('Reward) 120 Jellybeans Category:ToonTasks Category:Minnie's Melodyland Category:Storyline Category:Story ToonTasks Category:Toon HQ